The 50 Problems I Mean, States
by Maggieluvv
Summary: After introducing the art and music loving New York to Japan, America decides to introduce him to the rest of the states. Then the states, to the rest of the countries! Plus, a look at the history of America and the states. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Japan didn't like the noise in the city. There were too many people yelling and cars honking. But what was even worse was the smell. The air in New York City smelled of gas. In some parts it was faint, but in others it was much too heavy. He didn't get why America loved this place so much.

"She should be around here somewhere." The America said to Japan. All morning he had been telling Japan about this mystery girl. He seemed quite fond of her. Still, America hadn't told Japan her name.

Finally, they came to an emptier street and saw a girl with brown curly hair standing by a hot dog stand. She was wearing a denim jacket over a black hoodie that said 'I 3 NY'.

"New York!" America yelled. The girl turned sharply, then when she saw America, smiled. "America, how are you?" they hugged and America introduced her to Japan.

"Herro, pleased to meet you." Japan shook her hand. "So Japan, do you guys want a private tour of the city? I know every nook and cranny, it will be great!" America cheered and Japan just nodded his head.

They spent the rest of the day going around the city and they were first in line for everything. Apparently, New York knew a lot of people. Japan learned that, every state in the United States had its own personification, like the countries. New York told him that they were having a states meeting tomorrow, the day before the country meeting.

"Hey, crazy idea," America said when they were on the ferry going to the Statue of Liberty, "why don't you come to the meeting Japan? It will be a lot of fun, and the States have been dying to meet a country!" NY agreed.

"I do not want to cause any trouble." Japan said. But really, he didn't want to go. He had a bad feeling about it.

NY waved off the thought, "No, you are coming. The States will love you!" Eventually, America and NY had gotten Japan to agree.

_Nothing good can come from this…_ he thought.

July 4, 1863

America sat on a stump in the woods. He was feeling very contradicted. The Union was so close to winning the war. General Grant had just taken Vicksburg, which gave them total control over the Mississippi River. The northern States were happy, but not America. He had been shocked when South Carolina succeeded after President Lincoln was elected. America didn't get why at first.

"Lincoln's a really cool dude." He said to Virginia that night. She just shook her head "You don't get it America, you care too much about your little northern states to think about us. How do think we feel?" then she stomped out of the room.

Not to long after South Carolina, came Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, and Texas. It hurt when Texas left. They had been really good friends. Those States formed their own little country, The Confederate States of America. When the Confederates open fired on Fort Sumter, America got really pissed. Then Virginia, North Carolina, Arkansas, and Tennessee left. The only southern States left were Missouri, Kentucky, West Virginia, Maryland, and Delaware.

The war had been the cause of so many deaths, and everyday, America fought alongside his fellow Union States, not knowing how many men would come out alive. Thinking about all this made him want to cry. He buried his head in his arms.

America felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a boy about his age with short black hair, Connecticut. "Come join us," he said, "we're celebrating." America shook his head, "I'd rather not."

"Come on birthday boy, you know you want to party." A smiling Kentucky nudged him. His longish blond hair was in a ponytail. "Just leave me alone guys." America got up and leaned against a nearby tree. The two looked at each other, then left, mumbling.

This was America's first birthday without NY. She was stationed down in Vicksburg with Vermont and Ohio. That wasn't so reassuring considering those two weren't fighters. But those had been the General's command. Lincoln wanted the States and America to stay in D.C. and not cause trouble, but they wanted to fight. He let them. But whenever he came to visit, Lincoln pulled America to the side. It was the same message all the time. "Take care of the States. If anything happens to them, it's on your head."

After an hour of thinking in the woods, America went back to camp. Every one was excited to see him. They didn't have cake or anything, but that was okay, America was just glad they were winning the war…

April 9, 1865

That day, General Lee surrendered to General Grant. The war was officially over. During signing of some official documents, America thought he saw a blond boy, a few years younger then him, duck out of the court house. He assumed it was The Confederacy.

Later that night, all the Union States went to celebrate at the White House. They all had a little too much to drink… Except for Vermont and New Hampshire, they were the designated wagon drivers.

During the party, Missouri and (surprisingly) Ohio were signing the "Star Spangled Banner" really loud and off key. Iowa and Massachusetts kept handing out more drinks to people… but they kept on spilling them.

New York was staring out the window despite New Jersey and Connecticut's call from the dance floor (they had gotten a private band to play 'Yankee Doddle Went to Town' over, and over again). She kept waving them off.

"Are you okay?" America asked, sitting next to her. NY's bonnet was on the table next to her. "Yes… no. My state had the most deaths of the north. It-it's just so hard." She cried into America's shoulder. He hugged her and NY continued to cry.

"I just feel so bad for North Carolina though. Her brother practically dragged her into all this and she lost the most souls, Virginia too. I feel so… so bad." She sniffled and America wiped her eyes.

"It was for a good cause. Plus, it's not like you forced them to fight. Those men fought because they wanted to."

NY nodded her head, "Thanks Alfie, you know how to make a girl feel better…" America smiled, "No problem Lena."

Present Day

Japan was nervous. He was afraid he might say something wrong. What do you say to a state? Can you say the same to a state as a country? America saw how nervous he looked.

"Hey dude, cool down! They Stats will love you!" America seemed happy.

When they got to the Capitol building in Washington D.C., immediately a bunch of dudes in black suits came up to them and escorted them to a large conference room.

"Thanks guys! Oh, and tell the big guy I said hi."

"Will do Alfred!" one of the men replied.

The doors opened and inside were about fifty men and women, all a little older or younger then America. On each side were tables with different kinds of refreshments. In the middle was a conference table with a binder in front of each chair and a water bottle.

A young man with the number one taped to his back walked over. He was wearing a gray suit and blue tie. He had the same glasses as America and his hair was a little neater too.

"What's up Delaware?" America held his hand up but the man disregarded it. "Hello America, glad you've finally came. Even New York got here before you. But of course, not up to the dress code." NY walked over. Unlike everyone else in the room-who were wearing suits or formal clothing- she was wearing the same black hoodie as the day before, but this time with matching black jeans and combat boots.

"Well at least I'm wearing black, unlike little Miss Georgia with her lime green skirt suit. Every time, it is some type of hideous color like that…" she shook her head.

"Oh, and I guess I'll do Hawaii's job, since she's not here. Hawaii's late to the meeting." NY told them. She put her elbow on Delaware's shoulder but he shoved her off.

America shrugged, "Well, we're already off schedule, let's get this meeting started!" He rounded up all the states and they sat down. Once everyone was settled, America stood up and motioned for Japan to stand too.

"Everyone, this is Japan!"

"Hi Japan!"

"Konnichiwa, and thank you for having me."

**A/N: Hello everybody! I though of this fanfic when I was searching up pictures of America and was like, hey, are there states in Hetalia? Of course then, I hadn't finished Hetalia, so I didn't know there weren't. But after a quick search on Google Images, I realized their weren't… **

**I found this awesome picture of some artists interpretation of the states and was like, hey, I'm gunna change there appearance a little (or a lot, depending on the character) in my mind and make a totally awesome FanFic out of it. So here it is… My awesome fanfic… **

**See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so today, be prepared for a lot of like, details and stuff. I'm going to explain how each state looks but like just their hair color and what they wore to the meeting. I like detail, is that so wrong?**

Chapter Two

The meeting had begun. All the states sat in chairs with their numbers on it. Only number 50 was vacant.

"Alright dudes and dudettes, let's start this meeting with the pledge." They all stood, even Japan, and said the pledge. Well, Japan didn't say the pledge; he just stood to show respect and whatever.

"… with liberty and justice for all! Okay, today's topic, the not so recent oil spills! Who's up?" America looked around at the states. "Alright, Louisiana, wait! I didn't introduce everyone to Japan!"

America face palmed and motioned for Japan to stand up. "That is alright, America-san-"

"No, no, no, you deserve the right to know everyone! Let's start with Delaware, the first state, then Pennsylvania, the second state." A girl with short light brown hair that was in pigtails waved. She wore a white blouse and blue skirt.

"Then came New Jersey," A short, pudgy man with reddish-brown hair nodded. He had red suspenders and black pants with a white button down shirt. He was also wearing one of those old timey caps. "and this is Georgia, are those new pearls?" but the blond state didn't get to answer because America was on to the next one.

"Connecticut," they fist bumped and Japan saw he had a bandage around his head, "Massachusetts," A boy with messy dark brown hair waved. His feet were up on the table and he was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt and baggy jeans. "This is Maryland," her long golden hair was up in a bun and she wore a black skirt suit. Maryland pushed her glasses up onto her nose a bit more.

"South Carolina," he pointed to a boy with auburn hair in a brown suit. Next to him was a girl with long brown hair in a very formal looking dark blue dress. "Then New Hampshire, and this is Virginia," another girl, this time with long black hair in a loose bun. She was wearing a red jacket and blue pants.

"You already know New York, this is North Carolina," a girl with auburn hair in a side ponytail wearing a brown skirt suit adjusted her pearl necklace and checked her hair. "Rhode Island," a respectably short girl with brown hair in pigtails and glasses waved. She wore a white shirt and black pants. "Oh, and that's Vermont." a teenager who looked like a spoiled rich kid sneered at the two countries. He had blond hair that was smoothed back and wore a red and white checkered sweater vest.

"Anyway, we have Kentucky, and Tennessee," a blond young woman wearing a white pants suit smiled and waved. Next to her was a boy who looked considerably bored with brown hair and a black suit. "This is Ohio, and that is Louisiana, she is one hell of a cook," a woman with dark skin and black hair in a braid down her back smiled warmly, she had on a short sleeved turquoise dress with pockets and a collar. "Thank you America," her voice was soft. She fixed her head band.

"No problemo. This over here is Indiana," a dude with longish brown hair and a race car jacket smiled at the two. "Over here is Mississippi," a boy with skin like an Avocado and short dreadlocks nodded. He wore a gray suit and red tie. The boy next to him had long black hair in a ponytail and wore a white shirt with a loose tie. "That's Illinois, and this is Alabama," a young man who looked like Mississippi but with different hair nodded, he wore a navy blue suit.

"This is Maine," a young woman looked up at them. She had short red hair and was wearing a plain black skirt suit. "That's Missouri," a young man with brown hair in a, um, _mullet_, nodded at them. His suit was anything less then sophisticated.

"Arkansas," a girl with short, dirty-blond hair and a maroon skirt suit gave them a small smile. "Michigan," a boy with dark brown hair in a black suit adjusted his blue and white trapper hat. "Florida," a surprisingly young looking boy with a Mickey Mouse hat smiled at them. He was sitting next to Louisiana and she kept fixing his tie despite his apparent annoyance.

"That over there is my man Texas," a boy who looked very similar to America nodded. He had brown hair like America's, glasses like America's, and the same stupid smile. He was wearing a white shirt with a sheriff star and a cowboy hat. He played with

"Iowa, she has great potatoes!" Iowa obviously annoyed said, "That's Idaho America…" He patted her head, messing up her neat dirty blond hair that was in a bun. "Whatever! Here is Wisconsin," a girl with long blond hair and a light blue suit nodded sleepily.

"Over we have California," the girl had blond hair that was up in a ponytail and a dark green suit. She smiled. "And that's Minnesota," another blond, this time a boy, but with hair that went to his chin. "Oregon, he's what you would call a 'hipster'," the hipster rolled his eyes and adjusted his hipster glasses and hipster bow tie.

"That would be Kansas, right next to West Virginia," a girl with brown hair and one with black hair smiled. West Virginia wore a blue jacket and red pants. Kansa wore a plain brown dress.

"Next we have Nevada," a young man with dirty blond hair, a white shirt and black blazer. "That over there is Nebraska," America pointed to a girl with brown hair and freckles. "next to her is Colorado," she smiled at them and fixed her dark brown hair and purple blazer.

"That's North and South Dakota," they were two identical boys with black messy hair. "and Montana," the tan state waved a little. His black hair was wavy. "Then Washington and Idaho." Washington didn't smile at them; he just cleaned his glasses on his black turtle neck. Idaho smiled sweetly and blew her brown bangs out of her face.

"Over there is Wyoming and Utah," Wyoming had short brown hair with a few clips. She was next to Utah who had black hair that fell in front of his face. "Oklahoma, that was an average musical," Oklahoma made a face at America, "and New Mexico." The state smiled, he looked very similar to Montana.

"Then the triplets, Arizona, Alaska, and-"Alaska interrupted him. "Hawaii's late." she said. "Right… Well, now we can get on with the meeting!" America went back to his seat and just then the doors burst open. The Secret Service agents that had been stationed around the room instinctively jumped towards the door but when they saw it was just a teenage girl they backed off.

"I'm here!" Hawaii announced. "Took you long enough…" Massachusetts mumbled, but not low enough. "Hey, I was at a luau and forgot okay? My boss came though and we made it to our plane." She was only wearing a pair of shorts and a bikini top under a shear pink sweater.

"Wear is your turtle neck and blazer?" Alaska stood and pulled Arizona up with her. They were both wearing a black blazer and turtle necks. "Sorry, I was rushing!"

The state sat down and the meeting officially begun. Louisiana was first; she had a whole speech prepared on oil spills and some other stuff. In the middle of the speech, Vermont raised his hand. "Yes Vermont?" Louisiana asked.

He stood and turned to America. "New York is listening to her iPod." Everyone turned to the girl. Massachusetts, who was sitting next to her, nudged NY in the elbow. She opened her eyes and pulled out the head phones. "Yes?"

The states exploded with laughter. I guess they found this action funny. Well, it more the look on Vermont's face when she didn't get in trouble. "What was it this time NY? More of those 80's bands you love so much?" NJ laughed.

"Fall Out Boy." she replied simply. "Sorry Lou." NY said to Louisiana who waved it off. She continued with a smile on her face and a few other states joined in. Japan was enjoying himself. At one point, he was asked his opinion on Immigration in the U.S. Of course, he wasn't too familiar with the topic, but lately he had watched enough American news to have an opinion.

After the meeting, some of the states personally thanked him for coming. That included Louisiana. "It was a pleasure to have you!" She had said.

"The pleasure was mine Miss Louisiana." Japan bowed.

"Please, call me Jemima." they said goodbye and Japan was escorted outside by America. "That was awesome! They really liked you." America was very pleased with himself.

"What do think about brining them to the meeting tomorrow in London?"

Japan was speechless. He was imagining each countries reaction to the states. Some of them weren't so good…

"I think that is a great idea." he said, to spare the American's feelings. "Awesome! Well, see you then!" America ran off. Japan waited for his car to bring him to the airport when he saw Hawaii. She looked very cold. He walked over to her, "Hello Miss Hawaii." She smiled but when she saw who it was, it vanished.

"Hello Japan."

"How are you?" he knew she looked familiar and he defiantly knew the name. What was it?

"I have been better. Can I ask you something?" She turned to him a bit.

"Anything at all."

"Do you- do you know, how many years it has been?" she asked him, a sad look in her eyes.

"Since what?" he slowly remembered. "This year will make it 72 since you hurt us. But at the time, you thought it was only America you hurt. How wrong you had been. It was me, I was hurt."

"December 8, 1941." Japan remembered. "It was December 7 here though." Hawaii told him. "I am sorry for what happened 72 years ago. I hope you can forgive me." he bowed and she stared at the ground.

"I have healed; still, I didn't expect to see you ever again. I was shocked." she shivered. "You seem cold, here," Japan gave her his jacket. "Oh, you don't have to do that." she tried to resist, but gave up. His jacket was super warm!

They stood in silence until a white car rolled over. "This is me." Hawaii took off the jacket and handed it to Japan. "Take it, I will see you tomorrow." he opened the door for her, and the confused state went inside.

"Wait, tom-" but the door closed and the car started driving…

**A/N: That was a lot… It took me like, three days to write this cause I'm super lazy.** **Anyway,** **I hope you enjoyed it like I did writing it… So, see ya next time! **

**BTW, I just edited this because we are not living in 2015... It has been 72 years this year since Pearl Harbor guys! Thank you to the person who notified me about that little mistake. Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The States human names! *****Note: You don't have to read this if you don't want to…* **

**NY- Magdalena (Lena) Westfall, NJ- William (Will) Snell, NH- Mary Elmer, VT- Cornelius Richardson, MA- Jonathan (Jona, Jo) Clark, ME- Sarah (Sally) Martin, PA- Penny Brown, RI- Jane Smith, CT- Reuben (Ben) Devol, DE- Samuel (Sam) Bosworth, MD- Ally Collins, GA- Joyce Fisher, NC- Caroline (Carry) Kelly, SC- Nathaniel (Nathan) Kelly, KS- Dorothy Walker, VA- Elizabeth (Liz, Lizzy) Whitton, WV- Eliza West, MO- Rufus Miller, MI- Jacob Young, IA- Amelia Draper, WI- Samantha (Sammy) Adams, AR- Olive Jackson, FL- Orlando Perry, TX- Seth Austin, CA- Kittie Bell, NE- Wilma (Willie) Lawrence, OR- Jeremiah (Jeremy) Murphy, LA- Jemima Reed, AL- Abel Palmer, MS- Amos Lee, OH- Oliver Turner, IN- Joel Butler, IL- Luke Archer, WA- Pete Bickford, MN- Calvin Green, TN- Cecilia Howard, CO- Jesse Frost, KY- James Mason, NV- Marco Ross, ND- Mack Davis, SD- Max Davis, MT- Noah Hunter, ID- Patricia (Trisha) Cooper, WY- Madison (Maddie) Burton, UT- Ethan Morton, OK- Scott (Scottie) Nelson, NM- Tony Garcia, AZ- Isabella (Bella) Whitaker, AK- Olivia Wood, HI- Lily King **

Chapter 3-

"You want us to do what?" California asked. She was staring at America, as were the other states. He had gathered them for an emergency meeting at a local bar. "I want you to meet the other countries! After years of hiding away, you'll finally be out there in the world dudes." he was very excited. The States were not.

"Alfie, you know I support you in almost everything, right? But this idea is crazy!" Connecticut said.

Vermont stood, "I agree with Reuben, this is crazy."

Connecticut gritted his teeth. "It's Ben, Corn."

"It's _Cornelius_, Reuben." They started arguing and Massachusetts interrupted them. "Girls, girls, you're both pretty, can we get on with this?"

"Stay out of it Jona!" They yelled. "It's Jo!"

America banged his hand on the table. "Will you three shut up? It's final, you are all going to London tomorrow." Some of the States groaned but others smiled and cheered. New York was one of the ones that cheered.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to see the London Eye and the original Doc Marten's store!" she squealed. "Calm down Lena, it is just a city." Virginia had changed out of her previous outfit and was now wearing a yellow tank top and jeans. Idaho was standing with them and she too changed. Now she was wearing a turquoise turtle neck and a necklace with a small, gold potato shaped charm on the end. "Elizabeth, London is a wonderful city you may never get a chance to visit again, be grateful!"

"Well sorry I'm not as excited as Lena over here."

"It's okay Trisha, Liz was just expressing herself. _I_ would know all about that."

"Pete, you are such a poser, trying to be hipster like me. I mean, really." Oregon was fixing his bow tie again, this time it was purple unlike the black one from before. "Well Jeremy, at least I could grow a mustache if I wanted to." Oregon gave him the stink eye.

"Lily, whose jacket is that," Arizona asked. She was now wearing a white flowing blouse and long brown skirt. Alaska was braiding her hair. "it's kind of ugly."

Hawaii straightened out her 'I love Elvis' t-shirt and looked at Japan's jacket. "Oh uh, it's Japan's." She whispered that last word. "Who?" Alaska leaned forward. Arizona sat up fast and took the jacket.

"Did you say _Japan_?"

Alaska gasped, "Are you guys like, secretly dating?" Hawaii's jaw dropped. Were her friends really that clueless?

Delaware was standing close to America who was on the phone. He had changed into Capri's and a black t-shirt. America was on the phone with someone. "Yes, I know. Gosh, you sound like Lincoln. What? Oh, never mind… Okay, talk to you later. Bye." he hung up and sighed.

"The Big Man's on my case about brining you guys."

Delaware rolled his eyes. "Well of course he is. You're brining 50 teen-twenty year olds on a plane for about 8 hours. Do you really think _this_ group will last that long? Face it, this plan is horrible Alfred."

America looked his friend in the eye and smiled. "Don't you remember Sammy? THE HERO NEVER FAILS!" America yelled triumphantly, then jumped up on the table.

"Dudes, we really should get going, our plane leaves in like twenty minutes." Delaware face palmed and grabbed his suit case. The other states followed and walked out the door talking excitedly. Outside, 10 black cars were waiting. New York, New Jersey, Connecticut, Delaware, Pennsylvania, and America were all in one together.

Inside the car was pretty silent. Well, except for NY and Pennsylvania. They were drawing on NJ face since he had just fallen asleep. "Will you two be quite? I am trying to read a book." Delaware, felling he had to take control over the situation, scolded the girls.

"Lighten up Sammy, they're just trying to have a little fun." Connecticut said, taking the marker from Pennsylvania and writing, 'fat ass' on NJ's fore head. "Look at him, not even waking up."

America, who was sitting in the passenger seat, turned around. "I hope that can come off. I do not need England calling you guys immature."

"Thank you Alfred!"

"No, I'm not agreeing they should stop, just that they should use a magic marker."

Meanwhile…

Hawaii, Alaska, and Arizona were stuck in a car with Montana and New Mexico. The girls were mostly whispering while the guys sat in awkward silence behind them.

Montana leaned forward so his head was in between Hawaii's and Arizona. "So Lil', who's jacket, is that?" After being asked this question for a second time, Hawaii was staring to get agitated. "None of you-"

"It's Japan's." Arizona spun around in her seat so she was facing both boys. "He gave it to her before when they were standing out side together, alone." She gave them 'the face' and Montana nodded, "I see. Lily's got herself a little boy friend, eh?"

"You guys are idiots. Do you really think I could date a country? What would that mean for Alfred? Certainly nothing good…" _Plus, _she added in her head,_ why would I date him? I still haven't _really_ gotten over, that. _

"Lily has a very good point. And you guys shouldn't be pressuring her to tell you things she rather you didn't know." New Mexico butted in. Hawaii appreciated the support.

Ten minutes later…

"Hey, Benny, help me with my suitcase!" New York called over Connecticut. He helped her carry it into the airport, along with Pennsylvania's and New Jersey's. "You guys have got to be kidding me." he slammed down their bags.

"What? I'm a _lady_, you should have _offered_ to take it." Pennsylvania remarked. He rolled his eyes. "Well, what ever, but Will? Come on, that's just lazy."

New Jersey walked over with his jacket over his face. "Well I had to cover my face with this jacket that I use my hands to hold so I couldn't carry my bags." He pulled the jacket down to reveal the damage the two girls had done. Unfortunately for him, the other states had walked up and saw what they did too.

The whole group broke out in laughter, scaring the other people at the airport. It was actually quite funny…

Anyway, Ohio took New Jersey to the bathroom to clean New Jersey's face and the rest went to get on the plane. Of course, they had a private jet big enough to hold the whole lot of them. But the one thing it lacked in was comfortable seating. Weird right?

So they got on the plane and five minutes later NJ and Minnesota returned. The plane took off.

**A/N: Sorry this took me awhile. Guess what? This thing has had 261 views! 8 more till 269! LOL, anyway I hope you enjoyed and do not forget to R&R, I will love you forever if you do. I fact, I will send you a private message from one of the states. How does that sound? BTW, that remind me, if you hail from a state other than NY, NJ, California, or Delaware, Arizona, Hawaii, or Louisiana, please PM me about people from your state. **

**Love ya'll and good night!**


	4. Chapter 4- New York and America

Chapter Four

New York, afraid to fall asleep in case her best friend decided to betray her, was playing Scrabble on her phone while listening to the latest tunes on her iPod. It was already 3 am and she hadn't gotten a bit of shut eye. Suddenly, her iPod and phone decided to die at the same time. Fuck.

Laying in the dark with nothing to do, she rolled out of her cot with what California would call 'movie-ninja-person-flare'. Tip-toeing across the carpeted floor of the plane, she passed most of the sleeping states. America was at the far end sleeping under the official American seal. He seemed to be asleep but she knew him to well. "Alfie, wake up." she poked him in the stomach and a small smile spread across the nation's face.

"Yyyyyeesss?" he whispered, opening one eye. New York smiled at him and held up her iPod. "It died."

"That's why you came over here. I knew you had an excuse." America joked, sitting up against the wall. New York sat next to him and placed the device in her pocket. "No, I can't just see my favorite nation?"

"I'm the only nation you know."

"Correction, I know Japan."

"Well…" the two laughed and America looked at one of his best friends. "Lena, you aren't nervous, are you?" She looked at him, surprised. "Who, me? I'm excited, no need to fuss over this New Yorker!" she pointed at her self and smiled crazily. That was what America loved about her. Almost as fearless as himself and well, kinda stupid. But that was just the start. There was also her ability to make him happy, and sad, but a good sad. (Does that make sense?) Hell, when he was around her, half the time America's inner self was having its own civil war! (Does _that_ make sense?) It was always fighting over what to say. America could never stop smiling in her presence. He still remembered their first meeting…

1664

Connecticut, America's first friend and about his age, was on his way over. So when America heard a knock at the door, expecting it to be his friend, America didn't even ask 'who's there?' before answering. When his big brother England turned around and greeted him, the little kid was surprised. "America, what did I tell you about opening the door without asking 'who's there?'!?" "Sorry Iggy, I thought you were my friend." He let in his big brother who sighed and bent down to face him. "I'm sorry Alfred; I just don't want you to get hurt. Especially by France, I hate that son of a-", but the nation caught himself before he used foul language in front of his younger brother. "Never mind, I came to tell you something very important." He stood up and the young nation looked at up at him. "I have acquired some new land from The Netherlands. I will of course be the one taking care of it but I was just going to tell you. Anyway, I should be going. See you later Alfred." the nation was about to leave but Little America grabbed onto his arm. "Arthur, what's its name?" England looked surprised, "Oh, right. New York, its name is New York." With that, he left. Obviously, England didn't know that the colonies had personifications like America. He just thought they were land. So that small, but important, bit of information had been America's little secret.

That night, Connecticut stood America up. He never showed up to the poor guy's house. The next day, America stormed over to Connecticut's house. He banged on the door. "You'd better open up you fat-face!" He was angry. Connecticut swung the door open. He was a little older then America but that didn't stop the young nation from insulting him. It was all in good fun though, America kinda just wanted to Connecticut made… "What was that for?!" the colony asked, a little upset. "You didn't show yesterday. What gives?" The colony thought for a moment then remembered. "Oh yeah, your big brother adopted a new colony! We were all meeting her. I thought you would come but I guess I was wrong." America realized that this new colony must think he was a total jerk. "Oh… Well, can you take me to see them?" Connecticut scratched his chin, pretending to think. Finally he shrugged and him and America made their way to New York's place.

When the two got there, America boldly knocked on the door. He heard footsteps from inside and quickly fixed his hair. A small girl with curly dark brown hair, like the chocolate he loved so much, opened the door. "Hallo, hoe han kan ik u helpen?" she said in quietly Dutch. "Um, what?" America asked, unintelligently. Connecticut elbowed him in the stomach. "So sorry New York, do you mind repeating that in English?" the girl tilted her head and then widened her eyes. "Oh, so sorry, what I said was, hello how can I help you." America nodded. "Sorry I couldn't come and see you yesterday, I wasn't thinking straight." The girl smiled, "Dat is goed, no need to apologize. I'm assuming you are America, ja?" He nodded and the little girl let them in. They spent the afternoon getting to know each other. It turned out that they were about the same age. America felt something for her; it was scary but exciting at the same time. He wasn't sure how to explain it and wouldn't know what it was for a long time.

The two grew close and over the years became good friends. New York's English got much better and soon, she began to form an obnoxious, yet cute accent. America loved it. He loved her…

Present…

New York had finally fallen asleep next to America. After an hour of talking, they began yawning so the two decided to lie down. Even though the cot was small, it was big enough for two people to fit, but not comfortably. America didn't care. They talked for another hour before she fell asleep. America spent 30 minutes staring at her perfect face and that hair-oh, that beautiful hair-before falling asleep himself. "Goodnight, Lena…"

**A/N: I was debating with myself weather or not to write an Author's Note cause I didn't want to kill the mood I'd just set, but what the heck, it's TUESDAY! I think… But hey, aren't I awesome? TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! You are welcome. Please R&R and think about what I said before. **

**Love you sweet angel faces! (And I mean it!) ;P **


	5. 911

**A/N: I figured that I should write something today considering what day it is… Also I apologize for not updating. School just started and I had writers block. But I started the next chapter already so it should be coming soon!**

It was a beautiful September morning. New York was strolling around the streets of the city named after her. She smiled at everyone she passed and they smiled back. She looked like a regular New Yorker – black hoodie, black tank top, kaki Capri shorts and flip flops – but she was much different. Suddenly, NY felt a strange piercing in her head.

"Ouch," she mumbled touching the spot on her forehead. It was smack in the middle. "Weird." But when NY pulled her hand away, there was blood on her fingers.

America was strolling around the White House. Their were a few tours going around so he was dressed like a secret service man just so no one got suspicious. He was whistling the tune to "America, the Beautiful" when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

America immediately stopped whistling and felt the spot. It was wet and sticky. When he looked at his hand, his fingers were red with blood. "Something's wrong."

New York's eyes grew wide, "What the heck- is that blood?" she licked her finger and confirmed it was blood. It tasted like metal. New York looked up were she could see the World Trade Center looming over her. NY hadn't even realized that her feet were leading her to it.

She put a hand over her forehead and was about to find someone who could help her inside when the first plane hit. New York screamed on impact. It was like a bullet had gone straight through her chest. NY fell to the ground and cried out for help. A few people ran over to her and helped her up so they could get away.

In her head, NY heard screaming. It was from her citizens who had been inside and where dying. The building was on fire and she could see people jumping out of the windows. "NO!" she screamed, trying to run to the building. "Lena! Lena!" two familiar voices cried out.

NY didn't even look. She ran towards the building, wanting to get inside. Someone pulled her away and over his shoulder. NY hit him with all her might. "Let me go, let me GO!" Some one else grabbed her hands. NY looked up to see Rhode Island. "We were in the area looking for you and we heard the boom." she had tears in her eyes. Once they got far away enough, NY was put on the ground by Connecticut.

"You idiot! Why the hell were you trying to go in there!?" he yelled. "Reuben!" Rhode Island yelled. "I was trying to protect my citizens!" NY yelled in his face.

"How are you supposed to do that? If you got hurt who knows what would have happened!" Connecticut yelled. NY started sobbing. Rhode Island leaned down to comfort her. More people were running past them when they heard another boom.

America was frantically running around trying to get information. "America!" said country turned around to see a secret service agent running towards him. "The World Trade Center has been hit."

America's mind was racing. "By what?"

"A hijacked plane. We are sending a fighter jet to protect the city, no need to worry that much." America wanted to slap the man. "Are you kidding me? No need to worry?" America pushed past the guy and ran.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" Rhode Island was running as fast as her legs could go. New York was at her side and Connecticut was in front of them. New York was screaming, not because she was scared, because she was in pain.

Up ahead was a police barrier. The trio jumped over and stood with the people on the other side. New York looked up at the South Tower. "It's gunna fall on us!" someone yelled. Everyone started screaming and running. New York stood her ground. "Run you guys, I've got this!"

Connecticut shook his head, "We're staying." Rhode Island nodded in agreement. They stood their ground as a huge wave of ash over came them. For thirty seconds the world was black. Day had become night. The three states where no longer afraid. Tears hung in their eyes.

The cloud passed and Rhode Island was on her knees coughing. NY looked around to see other people who got caught in the ash standing up and continuing to run. They were covered, head to toe, in dust and ash. They all looked like ghosts. NY believed they were for a split second.

She ran to a man with a camera who was trying to stand. She helped him up as they heard the sound of an engine. "It's another one!" the man yelled. But it wasn't. NY knew it too. It was a U.S. Air Force plane and the pilot was America.

NY ran to Rhode Island and helped her up. "Jane, that's Alfie!" NY pointed at the plane and Rhode Island squinted. "Oh god, it is. That idiot's flying straight into the smoke!"

"He's smarter then that, he'll be fine!" Connecticut yelled over the noise. They helped other people and started to run to safety. A near by Deli was open and letting people in so they could stay safe. The three ran in and sat at a table. The place had lots of people. Some one phones and others just sitting in shock from what they had witnessed. New York, exhausted, laid her head on the table and started crying. They sat there forever.

America was trying not to get too close to the tower. He kept his distance so he wouldn't frighten any civilians. "This is the Eagle, flying over Manhattan. Do you copy?" he said into the radio. A minute later he got an answer.

"This is Illinois, copy." America smiled. "Luke I'm glad to hear your voice, are you flying over Chicago?"

"Yes sir. All's good over here for now."

"I'll keep my ears open." America disconnected and flew over the Hudson River.

A cop evacuated them from the Deli and every one was told to head toward the Hudson River. They ran up Liberty Street and boarded a ferry that was going to get them away from the city as soon as possible. NY slumped onto the floor.

"Lena, you have to get up." Rhode Island tried to comfort her. "I'm weak, running away from my people when they need me most. I'm a coward." NY sobbed into her sleeves. The other two states looked at each other and sighed. They told NY she wasn't a coward. They cried with her.

Almost an hour later, Pennsylvania got a sharp pain in her side. "Pittsburg." she whispered. That's when news of another plane landing near Pittsburg was released. No one was killed, except for those in the plane.

An hour and a half went by. Then the North Tower collapsed. New York cried out and everyone on the ferry stared at her. The screaming of other people still rung in her ears. But that was because they were still screaming.

Later that night, a government helicopter came for New York, Rhode Island, and Connecticut. They flew to Albany and once New York was back home she went to her room and cried. For hours she cried and the rest of the state cried with her. Later, that night there was a knock at the door.

America walked in. "Lena, it's me." She didn't glance his way. "I came to apologize for not being able to protect you. It was totally un-heroic of me."

New York sat up, "There was nothing you could do Alfred. Those evil jerks will go to hell and I'll have to stay here and fix my state."

America sat on the edge of her bed. "I was getting calls from other countries. They're all worried about me. If they knew about you though, they would have called you."

"I don't care about that. No one else got attacked right?"

"Just you and D.C." NY nodded. "Yeah." she put her head on her pillow and fell asleep.

The next day, states came to visit NY and help her get back on her feet. For a few days she coughed up some blood and had splitting migraines. A few countries came to see America. He wished they really knew that it wasn't him, but his best friend they should be worried about.

9/11 made America realize what was out there. He knew he had enemies but they never came and attacked his citizens directly. 9/11 was the day America woke up.

Only two days after, New York was back in Manhattan. She sat on a hill over looking what used to be the World Trade Center, but was now a pile of rubble. A tear ran down her face. "I'll never let you get hurt again. I will be strong." with this, New York stood up and smiled down at her city. She listened to the beautiful sounds of her citizens happy to be alive, but mourning for those who perished. She was right there along with them.

"I am strong."


End file.
